Vehicle dynamic control systems (VDCS) typically use a combination of sensors and feedback loops to control certain aspects of the vehicle. Sensors are placed around the vehicle and measure a number of different dynamic parameters, such as steering wheel angle, wheel speed, lateral acceleration, etc. However, these sensors can sometimes fail. If one or more sensors experience a failure or fault condition that goes undetected, the VDCS could inadvertently rely on faulty sensor readings when performing its duties.
Some vehicle manufacturers have addressed this challenge by adding additional and redundant sensor hardware to the vehicle. But such an approach usually adds cost and weight to the vehicle. Another approach is to use complex circular algorithms that provide some level of redundancy through circular logic structures. Circular logic structures, however, can result in complicated fault matrices that are resource intensive, hard to calibrate, and easy to false alarm.